


Все движется в серебряной воде

by Melotch



Category: Gogol: the beginning, Гоголь. Начало | Gogol: The Origin (Movies)
Genre: Case Fic, Dead girls don't cry, Drinking, Fighting, Guro'll be back, M/M, Psychological Drama, Russian Literature, Smoking, Sorry Not Sorry, the main character has a lot of problems
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: Может, Николай Васильевич и худший дознаватель в истории, но он, во всяком случае, старается. А у Якова Петровича есть хитрый план, о котором он никому не расскажет, потому что так надо.





	Все движется в серебряной воде

_Обойди периметр, закрой ворота на ржавый замок,_  
_Отыщи того, кто еще способен, и отдай ему ключ,_  
_Не вини себя в том, что все так плохо — ты сделал, что смог._  
_А теперь считай, что нынче ты в отпуске, в отпуске._  
О. Медведев — Отпуск

На дворе кричали.

Сквозь неплотно сомкнутые ставни в комнату пробивались лучи тусклого осеннего солнца. Близился полдень. Давно остыла в белом глиняном кувшине принесенная Якимом вода для умывания, а сам Яким уже четырежды заходил поворчать на разоспавшегося барина. Николай кривился сквозь сон, но только плотнее закутывался в одеяло и отворачивал лицо, не вступая в перебранку. Блаженное забытье, крепкое, без видений, как ему и мечталось, накрыло лишь с третьими петухами, когда вся Диканька уже принялась за работу.

Яким, хоть и поучаствовал недавно в событиях необъяснимых и пугающих, был судьбой избавлен от каких бы то ни было «темных даров». Покрестившись вечером перед иконой, он мог спокойно, с божьей милостью лечь — и проснуться в своей постели, а не в узком сосновом гробу, в чистом поле или в страстных объятиях утопленницы. 

Николай рассказал бы ему про тот, другой мир, в котором простой человек не имеет над собой власти. Оттуда звали, с каждым годом, месяцем, днем все настойчивей, тянулись бледные, ледяные руки - разорвать ли, приласкать, обнять, как родного брата?

Толку-то страх наводить. Ведь помочь ему Яким все равно не сумел бы.

Приподнявшись на подушках, Николай узнал сочный бас отца Варфоломея, которому вторили вразнобой сразу несколько визгливых женских голосов. Отвечал им какой-то мужчина, немолодой, скорее сильно в летах, и разъяренный сверх всякой меры. Он словно бы не говорил, а ревел, как раненный зверь. Батюшка же ронял слова степенно, с расстановкой, с полным ощущением собственной значимости. Бабы, поначалу набрасываясь всей гурьбой, минутой спустя сварились уже друг с другом.

Стряхнув последние крупицы сна, Николай резко сел на постели, с удовольствием отмечая чистоту босых ног и отсутствие ломоты во всем теле. По груди его не ползали речные улитки, из настенного зеркала не выглядывала дочь мельника. И на душе было как-то легко и пусто — не светло и уж точно не радостно, нет, но спокойно, тихо и безмятежно. Как на берегу Днепра в безветренную погоду.

День подозрительно хорошо начинался.

 — Яким, — позвал Николай, наверняка зная, что старый слуга крутится где-то поблизости: если не в горнице, то в сенях, у двери, готовится в пятый раз поднимать барина с теплой перины. — Яким! Вот же черт глухой…

 — Проснуться изволили?

Он и в самом деле появился из сеней, нарочито хмурясь и на ходу вытирая руки перекинутым через шею полотенцем. Прошел к окну, но вместо того, чтобы впустить в комнату свет и чистый, влажно пахнущий воздух, только плотнее прижал деревянные створки друг к другу и даже задвижку поправил.

 — Что там, снаружи, происходит?

 — Ничего, барин, — Яким дернул плечами, бросил на Николая быстрый, сумрачный взгляд из-под густых бровей и тут же отвернулся. — Панихида завтра. Отец Варфоломей сам служить не будет, предлагает дьячка поставить, а то и вовсе из Васильевки кого зазвать. Или бурсака, если удастся сыскать среди этой масти человека и впрямь набожного. А Черевик, понятное дело, недоволен.

 — Не будет? — нахмурившись, Николай с усилием провел ладонью по лицу вверх, запутался пальцами в волосах на макушке. — Почему не будет?

Что-то в этом таилось недоброе. Скверное. Николай спросонья не понял толком, не осознал — лишь почувствовал. Что-то глубоко сокровенное и оттого почти непристойное, грязное, как вынесенный из дома сор, как семейное дело, разбираемое публично.

Маленькая и провинциальная Диканька десятилетиями вела свою глубоко самобытную жизнь по одним и тем же порядкам. Николай чувствовал себя здесь чужаком даже острее, чем в Петербурге, хотя родился совсем близко от этих мест.

Потому ли Яким отводил глаза и спешил запереть окно?

Очередное убийство свершилось ( _и им ничего, совсем ничего не удалось сделать, чтобы его предотвратить, сами чудом не погибли_ ). Накануне вечером Леопольд Леопольдович в присутствии Николая провел вскрытие. В котором, на самом деле, не было нужды, они все заранее знали, что обнаружат. Может, Параска и была _особенной_ для Всадника жертвой в морально-этическом смысле, обескровили ее точно, как остальных.

 — Говорит, слишком большой грех — убийство матери. Пусть даже мачехи. А Параска еще и не раскаялась, не смирилась, безо всякого признанья умерла. Отца едва на каторгу не свела, Хавронью как свинью зарезала. Что за дела творятся, прости Господи!.. Вот батюшка и твердит: не спасти ее душу, а он и пробовать не станет. Бабы попусту языками чешут, им только дай волю. Вспоминают всякое. И ведь ненавидели ее, Хавронью. Наверняка вам говорю, барин — ненавидели. А теперь защищают, словно и впрямь она им всем тут была как сестра…

Студеный пол обжег ступни, когда Николай поднялся, в два шага пересек свою тесную комнатушку и, оттеснив Якима, приблизился к окну. Набросил крылатку прямо поверх нательной рубашки, благополучно пропустил мимо ушей все возражения, решительно распахнул ставни.

Серая от пыли площадь-распутье перед постоялым двором в этот осенний полдень больше походила на ристалище. У коновязи, ссутулив могучие плечи, с почерневшим от горя лицом стоял Солопий Черевик — один-одинешенек против целой деревни. Молча, ни от кого не ожидая поддержки, он смотрел прямо перед собой пустым, мертвым взглядом, как слепой. Но все же не уходил, ни на шаг не отступал: терять ему было нечего. Николай машинально потянулся к горлу (синяки от железных пальцев Черевика к минувшему вечеру окончательно налились багрянцем, и теперь наверняка не собирались бледнеть еще добрую седмицу) — больше не саднило, только в памяти на миг всколыхнулся ужас, призрак смерти, которой снова едва-едва удалось избежать.

Со стороны главной улицы наступал отец Варфоломей. Разрумянившийся от ветра, в своей угольно-черной рясе, он был так же непреклонен, разве что вело его, похоже, одно только чистое упрямство (это казалось безумно нелепым, Николай пытался и не мог понять, почему нужно отказывать уже мертвой девушке в единственной последней милости). Вокруг толпился народ, в основном, женщины в пестрых, выгоревших платках. У ворот, чуть в стороне ото всех неловко переминался с ноги на ногу Тесак — его длинную угловатую фигуру легко было узнать среди деревенских. Временами открывал рот, словно силился положить конец спору, но только мямлил что-то, нервно комкал в руках свою высокую шапку да тряс головой, закрывая лицо спутанными волосами.

Как ни старался Николай, разглядеть внизу оперенную треуголку Александра Христофоровича ему все не удавалось.

 — Да что за пропасть…

 — Шли бы вы чай пить, Николай Васильевич, — мрачно предложил Яким, неловко приподнимая крышку бельевого короба и тут же с грохотом опуская обратно. — Еще не ровен час простудитесь. Горазды же хворать, сами знаете.

Но Николай лишь отрывисто мотнул головой, продолжая хмуро оглядывать площадь. Отец Варфоломей, тем временем, неспешно добрел до ворот, принялся прохаживаться вдоль оставленной в пыли зарубки от просевшего створа. И все продолжал важно бубнить себе под нос что-то о грехах и правилах, покаянии и порядке, через слово повторяя «негоже». Черевик грубо ругнулся сквозь зубы, никого не стыдясь, потом рявкнул: «Все бери. Сколько хочешь. Мне ничего не надо». И если это была просьба, то самая странная из всех, что Николаю доводилось в жизни слышать.

Благостное настроение сняло как рукой. От картины внизу на душе сразу стало тяжело и гадко, словно твердая рука Черевика опять сжалась на горле — без прежней яростной силы, но так же неумолимо и безжалостно.

 — А ты что об этом думаешь?

 — Ничего не думаю. Мне разве думать положено? Не наше с вами дело, барин, сами разберутся, — повернувшись спиной и бесцельно перекладывая сорочки из стопки в стопку, настаивал старый слуга. — Вы отошли бы лучше от окна, ей-богу, в горячке сляжете опять, как прошлой весной, еще чего не хватало… А там самовар внизу уже давно жаром пышет. Переоделись бы, Николай Васильевич, да чайку свежего…

В тени, подле амбара Николай заметил Вакулу.

Кузнец стоял, привалившись плечом к дощатой некрашенной стене, опустив голову в глубоком раздумье. И во всей его фигуре сквозило такое молчаливое всеобъемлющее несогласие, что сразу становилось ясно: он жалел уже, что вообще вышел из своей кузницы, тяготился одной только сутью разбирательства. Рукава огромной льняной рубахи были закатаны выше локтей, по правой щеке, от самого края бороды, наискось тянулась широкая полоска сажи, низкий багровый лоб пересекали глубокие морщины.

 — А знаешь, что? И в самом деле, — медленно произнес Николай, отступая обратно в комнату. — Разберутся. Нам бы до вечера к заводи успеть. Есть там, на опушке одно место. Осмотреть бы его теперь. Еще раз.

Перед глазами словно наяву встал частоколом кривой осинник. Луна пряталась за тучами, от реки наползал белесый туман, густой, как сметана. Фигура в красном рединготе шла навстречу, но стоило рвануться вперед, протянуть руку, позвать — истаяла без следа.

Отчего этот «дар», о котором столько говорила Оксана, в котором упрекал Николая каждый мертвец, выступавший из темноты, не позволял ему даже такой малости, как одна мимолетная встреча?

 — Чаю подавать? Или в трактир спуститесь?

 — Не надо ничего.

Есть не хотелось совершенно, но в трактир Николай все-таки спустился. Из крытой соломой кухни площадь тоже была видна как на ладони. Когда рябая голенастая девка, сменившая покойную Гану, принесла Николаю миску с кашей, люди уже начали расходиться. Отец Варфоломей возвращался в церковь, за ним потянулось с полдюжины старух, Черевик еще какое-то время недвижно стоял у коновязи, потом заковылял по главной дороге в противоположную сторону, с видимым усилием переставляя вмиг ослабшие ноги. Никто из односельчан так и не решился с ним заговорить.

И Николай ни за что бы не решился.

На лавку рядом подсели двое.

 — Здрав буде, дознаватель.

Мыслями Вакула, казалось, оставался на площади. Хмурился, смотрел тяжело, как при первой встрече. Выложил перед собой на стол кисет табаку, но к тесемкам не притронулся, а минутой позже вовсе забыл про него.

Рядом, стянув с головы шапку, опустился Грицько.

 — Здоровеньки булы, — тихо и бесцветно произнес он.

И Николаю хватило одного взгляда на его ввалившиеся щеки, потухшие, воспаленные глаза, мелко дрожащие пальцы — и на миг стало дурно, взаправду дурно, как от вида покойника.

Потом, безо всякого перехода, Грицько вдруг спросил:

 — Ну, _теперь-то_ вы уедете?

Николай замер, онемел, и несколько мгновений они молча смотрели друг на друга.

***

Он встретил Диканьку таинственной, опасной и единой, как одна огромная образцовая семья. И никто здесь поначалу не принял его, Николая Гоголя. И каждый здесь боялся Якова Петровича, который мог докопаться до любых секретов и не собирался ни на йоту менять себя, подгонять под местные порядки.

Тело Якова Петровича захоронили в Петербурге, а Диканька рвала себя на части.

 — Знал я, что так будет, — заметил Вакула, тяжело вздохнул и, скрипнув лавкой, подался вперед, скользнул рассеянным взглядом по опустевшему после ухода Грицько месту. — Ты пойми, Николай Васильевич: мы тут жили, с этим Всадником… Долго. Потом без него. Потом снова с ним. Зло это великое, может быть, вовсе неодолимое. Но нам уже известное. А тут ты и…

 — Чужой.

 — Чужой, — без выражения повторил Вакула. — Это верно. Я-то вижу, что помочь хочешь. Только ты, сам того не желая, их мир переворачиваешь.

Хотелось спросить: «И ты? Ты тоже так считаешь: пусть лучше дьявольская сила губит девушек, пусть убийцы остаются безнаказанными — лишь бы никто, упаси боже, не всколыхнул это болото?» — но, положа руку на сердце, Николай боялся услышать ответ. Вакула был ему нужен и уже стал по-своему дорог.

 — Пусть пишут в Третье отделение. Хоть всем селом.

 — Я с тобой, ты не думай, — с запозданием подтвердил Вакула. — Изведем Всадника. Как-нибудь. Если всей гурьбой навалимся, точно изведем. А тут все этого хотят, на самом-то деле, только боятся. Перемен — больше, чем самого Дьявола. Не обессудь, Николай Васильевич, так уж мы устроены, — и, помолчав немного, повторил: — Изведем. И друг твой с миром упокоится, и тебе легче станет.

«Не упокаивайтесь, Яков Петрович, — просил бы Николай, если б только его могли услышать. — Пожалуйста, не упокаивайтесь. Если кто-то в целом свете и способен с той стороны вернуться, то это, должно быть, вы. А я не могу тут один, сам по себе. Я не меняться, стоять на своем — не могу».

В это же время, не постигая умом — только чувством, Николай стоял на своем, отказываясь смиряться с самой древней и естественной частью порядка вещей.

Наверное, даже мертвый, Яков Петрович делал его лучше.

***

— Николай Васильевич, голубчик наш, смилуйтесь, — поразительно внятно взмолился Леопольд Леопольдович, замыкавший маленькую процессию. — Стемнело совсем, ни зги не видать. Так-то оно, конечно, пользительно: пройтись на сон грядущий. Да только я уже добрый час как ног под собой не чувствую.

Николай рассеянно кивнул, не вслушиваясь в чужую речь, и поспешил нагнать Тесака, который, легко перемахнув через валежник, снова исчез из виду. Сразу за сломанным дубом начинался спуск в овражек, обильно поросший сухим бодяком и подмаренником. В самой низине еще можно было различить устье пересохшего ручья, от земли пахло гнилью, и в плотном, неподвижном воздухе кружили две снулые осенние мухи. Тесак, присев на корточки подле сплетенных дубовых корней, цепко всматривался в колыхание трав на другой стороне: там в лесу была проплешина — дикое, непаханное поле мили на две кругом.

 — Кабы вы хоть помнили, господин дознаватель, что было-то окрест, кроме деревьев, — тоскливо заметил он, когда Николай приблизился.

Выкатившаяся на небосвод луна, желтая и круглая, как сырная голова, давала достаточно света, чтобы продолжать поиски, но мужчины уже порядком устали и отчаялись, и в глубине души Николай понимал, что пора возвращаться в Диканьку. Сам он был совершенно измотан и разбит, не столько даже от трудного пути, сколько от мыслей о бесполезно потраченном времени.

Пытаясь отыскать путь к разгадке, он хватался за любую ниточку, и эта поначалу выглядела ничем не хуже прочих: Всадник нападал в лесу, почти всегда, исключение сделал только для Якова Петровича. И не в том было дело, что боялся войти в деревню — ничего он не боялся. Скрывался ли под капюшоном человек из плоти и крови или сама Смерть, явившая себя в мир живых, сила и способности этого существа поражали воображение, внушали суеверный ужас. Но по каким-то причинам вороной конь его обходил Диканьку стороной, и Всадник собирал свою кровавую дань в лесной чаще, таясь незнамо где и выжидая.

Хавронья, желая отомстить падчерице, могла бы тихой ночью призвать его прямо в свой дом, так уж точно было бы проще.

Наутро после гибели Якова Петровича Николай, едва очнувшись от горя, бросился опрашивать всех находившихся в тот страшный час на подворье: никто ничего не видел и не слышал аккурат до тех пор, пока не вспыхнула крыша амбара. Никто, кроме Якова Петровича, который, верно, понял обо всем происходящем много больше, чем готов был поделиться с простым писарем. Всадник мог появляться в любом месте словно бы из ниоткуда и моментально исчезать в никуда.

Что-то удерживало его в лесу, за хутором, и Николай был твердо намерен узнать, что именно.

В ту ночь, когда он, возвращаясь от Данишевских, увидел силуэт Якова Петровича среди чахлых осин, следовало не медлить ни секунды. Не имея возможности завершить дело самостоятельно, Яков Петрович наверняка пытался сказать ему что-то, передать самые главные свои выводы. Потому что был при жизни человеком исключительной целеустремленности, воплощенной преданностью избранному пути, и теперь взаправду не мог обрести покой.

А Николай не мог спать и есть, не мог вернуться в Петербург и продолжать там постылую службу при Третьем отделении, зная, что был нужен, совершенно необходим, как воздух или земля под ногами — и ничего не сделал, оставил душу Якова Петровича, такую яркую, сильную и благородную душу, скитаться по земле вечно и бесприютно.

Где-то позади верный Яким, натужно кряхтя и бранясь сквозь зубы, скользил по склону, одной рукой цеплялся за сухие стебли, а другой отчаянно размахивал в попытках сохранить равновесие. Вакула спускаться не стал: обойдя валежник и пушистые кусты крушины, вышел к самой кромке поля. Удивительно ловкий и бесшумный для мужчины столь внушительного сложения, он явно чувствовал себя в лесу как в родной кузнице. Леопольд Леопольдович, не переставая причитать, остановился у исполинского пня, достал из-за пазухи уже знакомую Николаю фляжку, но, едва поднеся к губам, спрятал обратно.

 — Вон в той стороне река изгиб делает, — указав рукой через поле, за горизонт, произнес он без особой уверенности. — Слышите? Будто бы вода вдалеке шумит. Ковжижа как на Писаревщину поворачивает, шибко нести начинает… Там мы последнюю дивчину-то и нашли.

 — Кажется тебе, — спокойно возразил Вакула. — И вовсе не в той стороне излучина.

Если нескончаемые кошмарные видения, голоса из темноты, молящие и проклинающие — если все это и впрямь было _даром_ , а не душевной болезнью, Николай не имел права отступиться. Если все его способности и таланты чего-то стоили, если сам он чего-то стоил, как мужчина, носитель звания, как мыслящий человек, не существовало иного пути, кроме того, что вел вперед, к истине. Нужно было принять бой и выстоять.

Николай держал это в мыслях постоянно, лишь бы не помнить, насколько он в самом деле слаб и слеп, и бесполезен, попросту ничтожен. Ах, если бы только можно было ему, не имевшему ровным счетом никаких склонностей к сыскному делу, заменить собой Якова Петровича в горящем амбаре — вот тогда вышло бы правильно, вот тогда все они оказались бы на своих местах.

 — И вправду, шумит что-то. Аккурат в той стороне, куда указываете, ваше благородие.

Припав к земле, Тесак водил головой из стороны в сторону, как охотничья псина в поисках дичи. Потом вдруг вскинулся и добавил еле слышно, не своим голосом:

 — Будто бы копыта стучат.

Вакула одним прыжком одолел добрую сажень, съехал на пятках в самые заросли подмаренника, смахнув полой кожуха дюжину золотистых шапок. Леопольд Леопольдович, коротко вскрикнув, рухнул навзничь где стоял, оглушительно хрустнули рассохшиеся дубовые ветви.

Николай, пригнувшись, перебрался ближе к пологому склону и застыл неподвижно, вперив взгляд в темную точку на триста шагов через залитое лунным светом поле. Всадник, пустив лошадь в галоп, стремительно приближался, рассекая сухостой, как лодка — тонкий и хрусткий апрельский лед на реке. В висках застучало. Шумное, чуть хриплое дыхание Якима раздавалось над самым ухом.

 — Что делать-то, Николай Васильевич?

Но прежде, чем Николай успел ответить, Тесак, коротко выдохнув «прости Господи, свят-свят-свят», выпрямился и встал во весь рост, стянул с головы шапку. Почти такой же зоркий Вакула расслабился мгновением позже.

Фигура на коне укрывала плечи длинным плащом без капюшона, который развеваясь вслед за ней, гулко хлопал от встречного ветра. Лицо у всадника было самое обыкновенное, человеческое, серовато-желтое под луной.

Чуть погодя, Николай узнал в нем Алексея Данишевского.

На опушке лошадь перешла на рысь, остановилась у самого края овражка. Данишевский спешился, аккуратно оправил плащ и перекинул узду через лошадиную голову.

 — Доброй ночи, барин… Алексей Михайлович, — неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, забормотал Тесак. — А мы и не признали вас поначалу — о такую-то пору.

Леопольд Леопольдович, с треском выпутавшись из ветвей, кубарем скатился в низину, и Вакула с Якимом тотчас же поспешили ему на помощь.

 — Приветствую, господа, — тихо и безо всякого выражения отозвался Данишевский. — Сердечно рад видеть в добром здравии, Николай Васильевич.

Николай отрывисто кивнул, что-то промямлил себе под нос — и сам не понял.

 — Вы, молодой человек, только что имели неосторо-ожность вмешаться в следственные мер-р-рприятия, — кое-как отряхнувшись, заметил Леопольд Леопольдович, язык его вновь начал заплетаться. — Уж верно, вам известно, какие бесчинства творятся нынче в нашей Полтавской губернии?

Его заметно качнуло, Вакула придержал за плечо, приговаривая «тише, тише».

 — Что ж, разрешите в таком случае, на правах владельца этих земель, оказать вам любое содействие, которое потребуется.

 — Здесь ваша земля? — уточнил Николай, взбираясь по склону, чтобы оказаться с Данишевским вровень. — Так далеко от усадьбы?

 — Прямо от этого дуба, — кивком головы указав на валежник, Данишевский улыбнулся одними тонкими бескровными губами. — А усадьба наша недалеко вовсе: перейти поле и прямо, через осинник. Вам оттого, должно быть, кажется далеко, что вы прежде здесь не бывали. По тракту шли, мимо мельницы, когда от нас давеча возвращались? Мы с Лизой тоже в Диканьку только по тракту ездим, в лесу теперь неспокойно.

При упоминании о ночном визите Николай вздрогнул, неловко повел плечами и опустил глаза. Он отчего-то был стойко убежден, что Лиза не рассказывала о нем мужу. Хотя между ними в ту ночь не произошло ничего худого, постыдного (исключая сам факт столь поздней встречи и нелепый, совершенно возмутительный вопрос Николая), ему подсознательно хотелось оставить все в тайне, общим лишь для двоих воспоминанием.

Данишевский наблюдал за переменами в его лице безо всякого негодования. Большие выразительные глаза с тяжелыми веками смотрели печально и словно бы с сочувствием.

 — На самом деле, мы уже собирались возвращаться, — произнес Николай почти с вызовом, мимолетно оглянувшись на своих спутников. — И вам бы тут бродить не следовало. Сами понимаете.

 — Понимаю. Могу я, Николай Васильевич, пригласить вас намедни к нам на обед? Если работа ваша позволит, конечно. Лиза будет безмерно счастлива, да и я, признаться…

Николай ощутил вдруг острый, почти болезненный приступ неприязни к этому человеку, уверенному в себе, состоятельному и состоявшемуся, сидевшему в седле так прямо, что с одного взгляда угадывалась безупречная офицерская выправка. Конь как огонь гулял под ним, холеный и гордый — под стать хозяину. И если бы, ах, если бы, при всех своих достоинствах Данишевский был глуп, подобно многим зажиточным провинциальным помещикам, если бы он оставил Николаю в утешение хоть это! Но в неподвижных и темных, как воды русалочьего омута, глазах таилась такая непостижимая глубина, такая мудрость и проницательность…

Он убедил себя, ничего толком не зная, что брак Лизы с Данишевским не был союзом по любви. Но в эту самую минуту, стоя на опушке леса, где нечистый дух по какой-то своей прихоти уносил одну за другой жизни местных девушек, Николай понял со всей ясностью: если это не по любви, ему самому вовсе не на что рассчитывать.

 — Да… Да, конечно. Можете на меня положиться. Я приду.

 — Прикажу отрядить за вами повозку, — пообещал Данишевский и снова улыбнулся, тепло и грустно, точно прощаясь навек с сердечным другом.

***

Настольный светильник на гусином жиру потрескивал и чадил, словно в пламя то и дело бросали сырую ветошь. В один миг пробудившись, Николай резко сел на постели. Плотная, рыхлая как дрожжевое тесто, перина дрогнула, одна из подушек соскользнула на пол.

 — Что вы, что вы, голубчик, отдыхайте. И в мыслях не было вас тревожить.

Вернув светильник на крышку сундука, Яков Петрович выпрямился, отошел от стены с рисунками Вакулы и повернулся к постели всем корпусом, разводя руки в стороны, словно для объятия.

 — А рисовальщик у вас, Николай Васильевич, все-таки скверный.

 — Яков Петрович…

Он отчего-то был одет как на вскрытие: в рубашке с закатанными рукавами, жилете плотного сукна и брюках в тон. Алый редингот с каракулевым воротником было небрежно переброшено через спинку стула.

Николай попытался встать, запутался в одеяле, сбил рукой на пол вторую подушку и только чудом сам не свалился следом.

 — Спокойнее, мой дорогой. Сказано вам: отдыхайте.

И, быстро взмахнув ладонью над огоньком светильника, он снова погрузил комнату в кромешный мрак.

А когда глаза Николая немного привыкли к этому мраку, рядом с кроватью уже никого не было.


End file.
